


Self Shower

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Licking, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Warren discovers one of Kurts odd- and rather adorable- cat habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING, THEN GO ON AND SKEDADDLE

Kurt hardly ever cleaned himself this way. It was embarrassing for someone that was most certainly NOT a cat, to _lick_ themselves like some _animal._  
But it was rather hot out that day, and Kurt had woken up late in the morning too exhausted from the heat to get up and shower. He wasn’t that dirty, besides, and he would be late for lunch if he took one anyway.  
Warren had woken before him, letting the teleporter sleep in, and was already down stairs with the others. So Kurt sighed to himself, stretched across the mattress, and sat up with a loud yawn and cracking knuckles. He rubbed at his eyes as his mind cleared with sleep, and got into a comfortable sitting position to lift his left leg and stretch it out in the air in front of himself. It hung lazily suspended in the air as Kurt bent forward, and the boy drug his tongue from the bottom of his short shorts up to his knee- getting a feel for the actions that he hadn’t performed in quite a while.  
Why did he even have this skill?! Kurt thought it was ridiculous that he had this odd flexibility and slightly rough tongue to be able to lick himself clean, but he decided to let it pass for now. He bent his head down as close to his crotch and inner thigh as possible, and drug his tongue up again, more slowly as his mind was still tired from a long sleep. Kurt moved his dry tongue over his thigh a few times, making sure that the soft fur was damp and clean, before lifting his head a bit and moving up his leg.  
He got to work on the area under his knee, angling his leg a bit to reach it better, and his toes spread as he worked on a small, sensitive spot. Kurt finished that part quickly- not bothering with his calves- and his foot relaxed again when he was done.  
Kurt then sat up a bit, his back cracking, and quickly shoved his pajama shorts off along with his underwear- his tail throwing them to the floor. His heavy eyes closed as he then bowed his head; pushing his spine to let him bend nearly in half, and ignored the slight pain as he drug his tongue up his top penis in one motion. He repeated the action a few times; his ribs and stomach aching from the slightly difficult position, and moved to the bottom one. Kurt didn’t mind as he moved his arm to hold the two parts in place as he gave them the same treatment as his leg, and was sure to get as much skin as possible- not forgetting the space between his penises and his thighs as well. He used his hand to then push the two members up, and licked down the bottom parts of each just as he had the tops. Kurts leg still hung nearly limp in the air as his face stayed in his crotch; his toes curling in every now and then, and Kurt picked up the pace as his mind began to wake up a bit more.  
With his eyes closed and his nose buried in his own fur with each drowsy, long lick, Kurt didn’t hear the familiar, heavy foot steps stop at the door. Before the blue boy knew it, the door was open and a happy Warren was chattering away about something apparently exciting as he walked in.  
‘”Babe, you gotta get up or you’ll miss-” The angel stopped mid sentence when he saw exactly what Kurt was doing, and the teleporter in return froze- his tongue out and thankfully on his inner thigh as he stared at Warren sideways with wide eyes.  
Warrens face fell motionless and shocked as his eyes looked surprised down at Kurt, and his mouth hung open in stopped words as his breath ceased.  
“Uh….” He finally managed to spurt out, and Kurt was sitting up with his mouth off of his thigh in a split second.  
“Vhat?” His voice shook a bit as his tail wrapped around his now closed legs, and he sat in a tight ball on the bed.  
“Whaaaaat, are you doing?” Warrens smile grew suspiciously as he examined Kurt, and the teleporter blushed madly.  
“Nozing!”  
“Are you _suuuuure_ that was nothing?” Warren couldn’t stop his giggle as he took a few steps towards Kurt, and the blue boys tail flicked as he avoided the angels eyes; tightening his legs in on himself in the small ball.  
Kurt said nothing at that, and Warren paused a moment before giving him a sweet smile and climbing on the bed; wrapping his arms around Kurts smaller body. “Babe, you can tell me! Come on, you can LICK yourself!? That’s fucking awesome! And not to mention hot!” Warren spoke loudly with a small laugh, and Kurt whined at his actions; opening up a bit and bowing his head to lean gently into Warrens chest.  
“No it’z not,” He sighed quietly, and Warren giggled again; looking Kurt in the eye.  
“What!? Of course it is!” He flashed his teeth in an excited smile, and Kurt pouted. Warren watched him for a moment, his smile relaxing into a comforting look, and then leaned forward to peck his lips. _“Can I have a lick?”_ He asked deeply and quietly against Kurts mouth, and the teleporter giggled.  
“Varren! No!” he playfully shoved Warren away an inch, and tightened his tail around his legs.  
“Aw, come on!” Warren whined with a laugh, and looked down between Kurts legs.  
Kurt saw Warrens eyes move to gaze down at him, and quickly pulled his shirt forward to cover up his two dicks.  
“Babe…” Warren finally said in a serious tone, and Kurt avoided his gaze; knowing what was coming. “You don’t have to be ashamed of anything, you know that right?” He spoke softly, and moved to gently pull Kurts chin back to look him in the eye. “I think if you have some hidden talent like this, that’s awesome! You can trust me, you know that… right?” Warrens eyes flashed with worry as his smile faltered, and Kurt finally moved his hand to cup Warrens face.  
“Of course, Varren! I just… It’z gross, isn’t it?” Kurt said fearfully, chewing his lips with nervousness, and Warren gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Kurt. There are guys out there that would KILL to have that kind of flexibility, you know that right? And if you need to lick yourself like a cat, then that’s totally fine, baby! I think it’s _adorable!”_ Warren giggled in a huffed breath- as if Kurt was crazy not to realize how spectacular he was- and kissed him again, holding Kurts face as he leaned back and pulled them down to lay on the bed. He peppered kisses over Kurts flushed cheeks, and planted some on his lips in hopes to make the boy feel not as bad or ashamed about himself.  
“Did you, uh, wanna finish?” Warren asked quietly when he finally pulled away, and gazed down at Kurts bare legs that were now intertwined with Warrens and his tail wrapped around his waist.  
“Uh…” Kurt looked unsure as he gazed at Warren, and the angel met his eyes as he answered softly.  
“I’ll look away if you want…” He smiled and raised his eyebrows, and Kurt couldn’t help but return the gesture at Warrens sweet cuteness in trying to comfort him. _How could Kurt have gotten so lucky like this?_ The angel looked up at Kurt with loving joy as the blue boy kissed him one last time, and slowly sat up.  
“Uh, Ja…” He said shyly in a quiet giggle, and Warren rolled over after giving Kurt a loving look and his hand a gentle squeeze; closing his eyes in a content smile as Kurt lifted his leg and bent forward to finish the job.  
~~~  
Later that night, Kurt and Warren hadn’t mentioned the mornings events and discoveries at all through out the day.  
Warren did seem a bit more loving and touchy when he was around Kurt, however, and gave him small smiles and sweet kisses every few seconds. Kurt appreciated the caring gesture, knowing Warren was simply being sure to make Kurt comfortable and feel better.  
After the day was over and the sun had set, the two made their way up to their room to retire in for the night as usual. Warren snuggled up to Kurt in bed after they had changed, and the blue boy curled up against the angel; nuzzling his face into Warrens neck as the angel draped his wing over themselves. Warren planted small, tired kisses over Kurts hair and cheeks, and the teleporter felt himself doze off into a thin sleep quickly at the soothing gestures.  
Warren was nearly asleep, holding Kurt tightly against his chest as his tiredness grew inside him, when he was awoken by the blue boy lifting his head and suddenly dragging his tongue through Warrens hair- his hands coming up and cupping Warrens cheeks to hold him in place. The angel froze and looked up at Kurt with wide, confused eyes, but saw that his yellow eyes were closed and at peace, as if he was asleep.  
So Warren stayed still a moment, before giving in to the oddly satisfying motions of Kurt grooming his hair and the gentle hands on his face. He relaxed into the bed again, still slightly unsure as Kurts rough tongue smoothed back his hair with each lick and left nearly no spit behind, and only grew more tired and relaxed at the odd gesture.  
Warren smirked to himself as Kurt went to work lazily ‘cleaning’ Warrens hair, and the angel found himself asleep in seconds, his last words a mumbled _“I love you,”_ whether Kurt could hear him or not.


End file.
